breakingbadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rabid Dog
bid Dog |imagen= 5x12 - Rabid Dog PROMO 3.jpg |serie = BB |num_temp= 5 |num_ep= 12 |emisión=1 de septiembre de 2013 |escrito=Sam Catlin |dirigido=Sam Catlin |anterior=''Confessions'' |siguiente=''To'hajiilee'' |galería=Rabid Dog }} Rabid Dog es el decimosegundo episodio de la quinta temporada de Breaking Bad y el 58 de toda la serie. Se empiezan a poner en marcha ciertos planes que podrían cambiarlo todo. Walter considera medidas extremas debido a la amenaza de Jesse. Introducción thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walter entra en la casa.]] Buscando ver a Jesse, Walter se acerca a casa y ve el coche de Saul aparcado sin ningún cuidado en la entrada de coches. Con cautela, Walt accede al patio trasero desde atrás y entra al salón con su revólver preparado. El salón está lleno de gasolina vertida por Jesse, pero él no está allí. Walt se dirige a la entrada y nota que hay restos de metanfetamina en un CD. Historia Momentos después, Huell recupera el coche de Saul tras asegurarle a Walter que tanto él como Kuby están buscando a Jesse. Walter llama a Jesse y le deja un mensaje de voz, agradeciendo que no haya seguido adelante con el intento de incendio y prometiendo arreglar las cosas con él. 5x12 - Rabid Dog 2.png|Walter habla con Huell. 5x12 - Rabid Dog 3.png|Walter dejando el mensaje. Walt llama a un cerrajero para reemplazar la puerta de la casa y la cerradura sin que haya que cambiar la llave, con esperanzas de poder ocultar el incidente al aparecer su familia. No obstante, los hombres a los que contrata para la limpieza de la moqueta son incapaces de hacer que desaparezca del todo el olor a gasolina. thumb|left|250px|[[Walter White|Walt vertiendo la gasolina.]] Pensando en un plan B, Walter se quita toda la ropa que viste y le vierte gasolina en el patio trasero. Luego, tira el bidón de gasolina en el cubo de la basura de un vecino, pero nota que la historia que contará no está completa del todo. Vuelve a coger el bidón para verter algo de gasolina en el asiento de conductor de su Chrysler. Skyler llega a casa al anochecer y observa que hay un ventilador encendido junto a la ventana del coche de Walt. Al entrar, nota el olor a gasolina y Walter empieza a relatarles una mentira, diciendo que mientras ponía gasolina en el coche, el surtidor se averió y le cubrió de gasolina. Walter Jr. urge a su padre que deje de mentir: "Te has desmayado, ¿no?" le pregunta, pensando en la vuelta del cáncer. Siguiendo la mentira, Walter finge que lo niega pero luego dice que sí desmayó y propone que la familia se quede en un hotel durante unos días para evitar el olor. thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walter con Saul y Kuby.]] Walt se reúne con Saul y Kuby en el aparcamiento del hotel y descubre que aún no han sido capaces de encontrar a Jesse. "Está enfadado por el niño," razona Walter. "Sólo tengo que explicarle por qué tuvo que pasar." Saul sugiere que quizás deberían eliminar al "perro rabioso", pero a Walter le disgusta el comentario. "No vuelvas a mencionar esa idea," le dice con tono amenazador. En la habitación de hotel, Skyler confronta a Walt revelando haberle visto con Saul en el aparcamiento y le pide que cuente la verdad. Walter admite que Jesse ha intentado incendiar la casa, aunque promete que aquello no es un problema y Jesse jamás heriría verdaderamente a alguien. Skyler se muestra escéptica y, horrorizando a Walter, también sugiere que se encargue de Jesse. "Hemos llegado tan lejos," señala. "¿Qué importa uno más?" El episodio vuelve hacia el momento en el que Jesse llega a casa de Walt e irrumpe en el interior con el bidón de gasolina. Cuando está preparándose para encender el fuego, Hank aparece de repente apuntándole con una pistola. "¿Le quieres quemar?" pregunta Hank. "Hagámoslo juntos." 5x12 - Rabid Dog 6.png|Hank apunta a Jesse. 5x12 - Rabid Dog 7.png|Jesse a punto de incendiar la casa. Hank se lleva a Jesse hacia su coche y se van de allí justo en el momento en el que el coche de Walter aparece en una esquina de la calle: no han sido vistos por Walter por cuestión de pocos segundos. Hank sugiere a Jesse que todo le sería más fácil si aceptase ser un testigo, pero Jesse le recuerda las muertes brutales de los testigos de las cárceles causadas por Walt. left|250px|thumb|La sesión de terapia de [[Marie Schrader|Marie.]] En una sesión de terapia con Dave, Marie describe la furia que siente hacia un "amigo cercano de la familia" que ha mantenido oculto un secreto ante ella y Hank. Confiesa que no es capaz de dormir o comer y que se mantiene despierta hasta altas horas buscando venenos mortales difíciles de rastrear en internet. "No le haría daño a nadie," le asegura al terapeuta. "Pero me siento bien al pensar en ello." Al volver a casa, Marie es recibida por Hank, que trata de hacer que ella se vaya a un hotel durante unos días ya que "ha surgido algo". Marie pide que le diga por qué está tratando de sacarla de casa y Hank le lleva hacia la habitación de invitados: Jesse duerme profundamente en la cama. Hank le explica por qué la casa es el lugar más seguro para mantener a Jesse y Marie, interrumpiéndole, pregunta si aquello es algo malo para Walt. "Bastante," confirma él. 250px|thumb|[[Walter White Jr.|Walter Jr. abraza a su padre. ]] "Bien," responde Marie. "Me quedaré. Calentaré una lasaña." El teléfono de Jesse empieza a sonar. Hank consulta el buzón de voz y oye el mensaje dejado por Walter, empezando a tener un plan en mente. Junto a la piscina del hotel, Walt le dice a Junior que no se preocupe por su cáncer. "¿Como podría no preocuparme?" pregunta su hijo, que después le da un abrazo a Walter. En cuanto Walt Jr. se va, Walt parece terminar de considerar sus opciones y hace una llamada. Jesse se despierta y se encuentra a Marie en el pasillo, quien le ofrece un café. En el salón ve a Hank y a Gomez (que parece estar ya al corriente de lo que está ocurriendo). Al ver a Hank preparando una cámara de vídeo, Jesse le dice que jamás pillará a Walt solo con aquello, ya que Walt ha salido del negocio y ahora solo será una declaración contra la otra, a falta de pruebas. thumb|left|250px|La confesión de [[Jesse Pinkman|Jesse.]] Hank le pide que se siente y empiece a describir ante la cámara todo lo que recuerda sobre los negocios y la actividad criminal de Walter. Tras la confesión, Gomez le dice a Hank en privado que cree en todo lo que dice Jesse, pero recuerda que no tienen ninguna prueba física contra Walt. No sabe si deberían proceder investigando a Lydia, Vamonos Pest o el caso Drew Sharp. "Deberíamos empezar por esto," responde Hank, sacando el teléfono de Jesse. Hank les enseña el nuevo mensaje de voz dejado por Walter, en el que pide a Jesse que se reúna con él el día siguiente a mediodía en la Plaza Cívica de Albuquerque para "hablar". Jesse sospecha con recelo de que Walt planee asesinarle durante tal reunión. "El Sr. White es el demonio," insiste Jesse. thumb|250px|[[Hank Schrader|Hank reproduce el mensaje de voz de Walt.]] Hank admite que Jesse tiene razón, pero también señala que Walt se preocupa mucho por Jesse y además nunca haría algo en un lugar tan público, de modo que no permite a Jesse que se niegue. Jesse se ausenta para ir al baño y Gomez le comenta a Hank que cree que Jesse tiene razón y todo podría ser una trampa de Walt. Pero aquello no le preocupa a Hank, que piensa que si Pinkman es asesinado, lo tendrán todo grabado. A la hora del encuentro en la Plaza Cívica, Gomez prepara un equipo de vigilancia en una furgoneta mientras Hank le pone un micrófono oculto a Jesse. Tras charlar con él para asegurarse de que está listo, Hank abre la puerta y Jesse se dirige al centro de la plaza. 5x12 - Rabid Dog 11.png|Jesse divisa a Walter desde cierta distancia en la plaza. Jesse se acerca nervioso al punto de encuentro y ve a Walter sentado en un banco, a la espera. Cerca de él, un hombre con apariencia de tipo duro con una chaqueta de cuero parece estar vigilando y Jesse cree que es un matón. Cambiando de idea, Jesse se aleja para ir a un teléfono público, desde el que llama a Walt. "Buen intento," le dice Jesse, "Esto es solo para que sepas que voy a por ti." Conforme Walter se marcha de la Plaza, una niña pequeña corre hacia el hombre con pintas de matón y le abraza — tan solo era alguien que estaba en la plaza. Walter realmente solo quería hablar. 5x12 - Rabid Dog 12.png|Jesse llama a Walt. 5x12 - Rabid Dog 13.png|Hank en la furgoneta. 5x12 - Rabid Dog 14.png|Walter llama a Todd. Hank se acerca a Jesse con el coche y hace que se meta dentro, quejándose furioso de que no haya acudido al encuentro. "Hay otra forma de pillarle," promete Jesse. "Una forma mejor." En su coche, Walter llama a Todd. "Creo que tengo otro trabajo para tu tío," le dice Walt, con el corazón roto. Reparto Actores principales Actores invitados Análisis Curiosidades *El título del episodio, que significa "perro rabioso", es una referencia a la escena en la que Saul dice que Jesse es un perro rabioso que tiene que ser eliminado, idea rechazada por Walt. **En el episodio "Problem Dog" ("perro problemático"), el perro que tenía que ser eliminado era Gale Boetticher. En este episodio, en cambio, Jesse es el "perro". *Todas las temporadas de Breaking Bad cuentan con al menos un episodio cuyo título contiene un nombre de animal: en la primera, "Cat's in the Bag..." ("El gato está en la bolsa..."); en la segunda, "Bit by a Dead Bee" ("Picado por una abeja muerta"); en la tercera, "Caballo sin nombre" y "Fly" ("Mosca"); en la cuarta, "Problem Dog" ("Perro problemático") y en la quinta, este episodio, "Rabid Dog" ("Perro rabioso). *En este episodio, Jesse conoce a Marie, ambos nunca habían aparecido juntos en una misma escena. Hasta este episodio, Walter Jr. es el único personaje principal que no ha aparecido en una escena con Jesse. thumb|250px|La piscina del hotel. *Jesse se preocupa por el encuentro con Walt creyendo que podría ser un intento de asesinato, diciendo que "habrá uno de esos tipos en una torre de reloj." En la escena en la plaza, puede oírse un sonido de reloj de música de fondo. *En la piscina del hotel en el que se quedan Walt y su familia, puede verse una cascada que vierte agua a través de múltiples grifos que se asemeja mucho a uno de los pasos de la fabricación del cristal azul, cuando colocan el líquido en una bandeja metálica para que se enfríe. *La chaqueta blanca y camiseta roja de Saul con el collar largo se asemeja a la ropa utilizada por Al Pacino en una escena de Scarface, precisamente cuando ve su rostro herido en el espejo y se pregunta si dejará cicatriz. *Mientras Jesse se mete en el coche de Hank puede verse un objeto rosa en el árbol detrás de la casa de los White muy similar al oso de peluche de la segunda temporada. Notas de producción *Lydia (Laura Fraser) y Todd (Jesse Plemons no aparecen en el episodio. *El micrófono y equipo de audio que utiliza Hank durante el encuentro fallido entre Jesse y Walt es el equipamiento que utiliza el equipo durante la grabación para grabar el diálogo de los actores. Conexión entre episodios *La escena en la que Jesse se sienta para hacer su confesión ante la cámara de Hank es exactamente similar a la confesión de Walt en el episodio anterior a este: la cámara le enfoca a él sentado y luego se desplaza hacia atrás y pasa a enfocar la cámara grabando. Referencias culturales *''Babylon 5:'' Kuby menciona haber utilizado un micrófono para tener vigilado a Skinny Pete y dice que durante tres horas estuvo hablando de Babylon 5. (Curiosamente, Bryan Cranston interpretó al capitán Ericsson en el episodio "The Long Night" de Babylon 5.) *''Deadwood:'' Un DVD de esta serie puede verse en la estantería del salón de la casa de los Schrader, serie en la que actuó Anna Gunn. (Skyler) *''Fiel amigo'' (Old Yeller): Saul menciona dicha película al comparar su argumento con la actitud que tiene Jesse; siendo una persona amada por todos que se convierte en un perro rabioso al que deben sacrificar. __NOWYSIWYG__ en:Rabid Dog Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada de Breaking Bad